deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime vs Armored Titan
OP vs AT2.jpg|Simbiothero V2 OP vs AT.jpg|Simbiothero Optimus Prime vs Armored Titan''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description '''Transformers vs Shingeki No Kyojin! '''The fight between two giants of steel. Interlude Wiz: Giants, beings that typically outperform human beings, there are groups that seek to destroy us, but there are others who want to protect us. '''Boomstick: Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. Wiz: and Reiner Braun, The armored Ttitan Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Optimus Prime (Cue Transformers: The Score - Arrival To Earth) (1:30) Wiz: Optimus prime is returned the leader of all the autobots after that sentinel prime the former autobot leader "died", the was formerly a scientist on cybertron, but during the war are discovered that he was a prime thanks to a few symbols that he had in his head. Boomstick: the would come to earth along with Ironhide and Ratchet, Jazz, after reaching would sam witwicky and you confirmed that they need his help to find the cube. Wiz: Optimus would have a fight with megatron in mission city. to keep this bucket that sam had. Optimus along with Ironhide and Ratchet, bumblebee sobreviviria into battle holding the body of Jazz at the end. but during the first film and the second optimus impiaria a message to all the autobots that are in the space. in Transformers revenge of the fallen, optimus along with Ironhide, Sideswipe, arcee, chromia, elita-1, skids, and mudflap along with the newly formed N.E.S.T. where would kill to the decepticon, Demolisher. Optimus later is enfrentaria technique Megatron and Starscream, grindor, but unfortunately optimus die by an attack in the back by megatron (Cue Transformers 4:The Score - Autobots Reunite) Boomstick: but more evening would be revived to fight against the fallen achieving kill it after a hard battle. among the arms of optimus are their ion cannons, their cannons barrage, its shell guns, their swords, axes, knives, and hooks these last four keys of energon. Wiz: Optimus is a master fighter, master swordsman, an expert tirator, master tactician, and also obviously a skillful leader Boomstick: fought against three decepticons, shootdown to grimlock's a hit, killer pet Robotic of shockwave, driller. including Demolisher, Grindor, Bonecrusher, The fallen, his old master sentinel prime, megatron, shockwave, lockdown, and many decepticons more. Wiz: Even by this, optimus was murdered by megatron by it back, almost also was murdered by lockdown two times and sentinal prime, and in addition to be the autobot unable to of sacrifice the life of other species and normally them decepticons used that in his against. Boomstick: Although Ironically this last also is the source of his strength. Optimus Prime: We will kill them all! Your leaders will now understand: Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them! Armored Titan (Cue Shingeki no Kyojin OST- 1 Attack on Titan (Male Version)) Wiz: The human race is on the brink of extinction by a race of Giants called Titans, to only seek to devour the human race for unknown reasons, but after hard battles against the Titans, the human race achievement to be at peace for a hundred years, thanks to the creation of walls of 50 meters that prevented the Titans come and devour the rest of the human race. Boomstick: But everything changed when the fire nation attack... a moment, wrong script, until a titan that seemed not to have skin of 60 meters made a hole where the Titans more small enter and start to eat to all including the mother of eren but that is a history for other day, who matters to us is that made the hole, the colossal titan. Wiz: Although we came not to talk about the colossal titan, if not of another titan also influenced that day, that titan was the armored titan. the real name in reiner braun. (Cue Attack on Titan OST2 "VS Female Titan" Theme) Boomstick: Reiner is its form of titan, reiner acquires a height of 15 meters high, and as its name says, in various parts of his body possesses some species of plates that help you to even resist cannon shooting long distance without problems. Wiz: Reiner is its form of titan, possesses immense strength, I am able to even destroy a special door concrete without many problems when the Titans attacked. Boomstick: Reiner along with the rest of the Titans and titan shiffters, Reiner has a great feedback, so great to regenerate part of his head after losing it. Wiz: Reiner also in its form of titan is capable of literally, transfer his brain, with this avoid be murdered multiple times in the battle of Shiganshina District. Boomstick: Reiner is its form of titan, possesses immense strength, I am able to even destroy a special door concrete without many problems when the Titans attacked, although in the manga was so your muscles what would understand that possibly its strength increase in those five years. Wiz: Despite the hardness of his skin, is has demonstrated that is possible break it, both with them technical of combat appropriate, as showed Eren, as with the weapon specifically developed for drill the armor of the Titan armored by the Legion of recognition. Death Battle Is can see to reiner and annie seeing what was left of belthor after his battle against Gipsy Danger. Annie: I think that is your turn, no? Reiner: Yes... Five minutes later Is sees to reiner in its form of titan destroying the city, but this is da has of a road of color blue and flames red is you about to all speed, but without reiner is it wait, the truck is transforms in robot and it hits in the face, making that reiner back some meters, the robot that it hit was Optimus Prime. Reiner: Other? (Cue KILL wa ILL) Optimus Primer:You're not welcome here, outside the city, now. Reiner not listen to the warning of optimus and is put in position of combat. Optimus: you left me no choice. Optimus is put in position of combat. FIGHT! the armored titan launches against optimus to give you a blow, but optimus manages to Dodge and begins to beat him in the face, but the titan subject to arm optimus and it throws it against a building. but optimus stands up and is running against the titan. Optimus while running turns in his truck and hits to the titan in the leg, making it fall to the ground. Optimus becomes transformed into his robot mode and transform your hand into a canyon to then shoot him three times to the armored titan, optimus transforms your other hand into a sword and it fits in the back to the armored titan. the armored titan manages to hold to optimus of the leg and it launches against a building to then give you a kick that makes that optimus faces the rest of the building, the armored titan is of stepping to optimus, but this wheel, achieving dodge the attack of the titan. Optimus is raises and transforms its hand in a canon and you begins to shoot to the titan, but this is covers behind some buildings, optimus leverages and is transforms in its mode truck for surprise to the titan attacking it by the back. already behind the titan, optimus is returns to transform in its mode robot but with his sword and his axe in them hands for start to stab to the titan, but the titan is it manages to remove of it back and it launches making him that is you fall the axe to optimus. Optimus sees the opportunity while the titan is cure of their injured and runs towards the, seizes his axe and is it launches to the titan, giving in an arm, optimus returns to take the axe and you short the arm to the armored titan, making that the titan shout of pain, optimus you fits in the chest to the titan its sword in the chest. Reiner: No... Optimus: Its over... Optimus transforms his sword still inside the titan in a canon, shooting from inside, leaving a hole where a time not only was the heart of the titan, but also where was reiner. Optimus dropped the body of the titan to the ground. Optimus: Im sorry... K.O! Annie: I'll have to report that the mission failure. Result (Cue Stan Bush The Touch (Power Mix)) Wiz: the armored titan exceeded optimus when they were possibly in resistance and strength. Boomstick: But for his misfortune, optimus it exceeded in speed thanks to its vehicle mode, optimus also it exceeded in intelligence, experience and in armament, I think that the armored titan met to the true armored titan. Wiz: The winner is Optimus Prime. Wiz, Boomstick, Nyxs, Blang, Simbiothero (Writter), Ryuko Matoi, Masane Amaha, Cell, Bojack, Lockdown, Airachnid, Daredevil, Blake, Rain, Dan, Mikoto, Cinder Fall, Jason, Billy, zack, trini, kimberly, tommy, zit, rash, Primp, Lex, Genos, Raleight, Mako, Beltholt, Mojo Jojo, Omnimon, Gallantmon, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Moon Knight, Nemesis, Chrysalis, Elementor, Aang, Zen-Aku, Adam, Tyler, Connor, Tifa, Iron Fist, Iron Man, Claire, Psycho Red, Psycho Blue, Psycho Black, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Pink, A-Red, A-Blue, A-Green, A-Yellow, A-Pink, Raiden, Asuna, Owlman, Optimus, and Reiner: MERRY CHRYSTMAS!!! Who would you be rooting for? Optimus Prime Armored Titan Who do you want to win? Optimus Prime Armored Titan Better? Transformers Shingeki No Kyojin Trivia * This Death Battle is a continuation of Gipsy Danger vs Colossal Titan. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 2 Simbiothero Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Attack on Titan vs Transformers' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles on a Holiday Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed by Simbiothero Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016